Episode 8929 (24th June 2016)
Plot Nick asks Leanne along to a meeting with his accountant as he'd like her to be involved in his next venture. Leanne guiltily agrees and annoys Robert by taking half an hour off on her first day for a "family emergency". Kylie is prepared to confess to Callum's murder but David tells her he'll take the blame instead if it comes to it. Beth asks Kirk to come home but he's enjoying Norris's cooking too much. Gail and Bethany visit Sarah at the hospital's mother and baby unit, bringing Harry with them. They find Sarah spaced out after being put on drugs. Psychiatrist Dr Eamonn Parker tells the Platts that her psychotic episodes were brought on by stress. Steve wants to make up with Michelle but when he sees her he just makes small talk. The police take David to the station for more questioning. Todd convinces Jason to visit Sarah with him. DS Kerr shows David a CCTV picture of him outside the Dog & Gun on the day Callum was murdered. He explains that he went there looking for Callum but he wasn't there. Jason is shocked to see how recent events have affected Sarah. Leanne is late getting back to the bistro as Nick's accountant is delayed. Cathy doesn't understand how Roy could so readily report Alex to the police but Roy refuses to apologise for having principles. They agree to disagree. Beth tips Kirk's dirty laundry on Norris's doorstep but Kirk isn't bothered as Norris quickly offers to wash it for him. Michelle tells Maria that she's been offered a job singing on a cruise ship and she's thinking about accepting as she's getting nowhere with Steve. Steph tells an impatient Robert she saw Leanne at the cafe. Robert goes there to fetch her, causing Nick to realise that she's back working at the bistro. Robert thinks Leanne is messing him about and leaves without her. Jason asks Phelan to fetch Tony's toolbag as he's going to hand it over to the police to establish his dad's guilt or innocence. Kylie worries that David has confessed as he hasn't come home. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Eamonn Parker - Drew Cain *DS Kerr - Emily Woof Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Weatherfield General - Mother and baby unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie suggests she should confess to Callum's murder, but David insists he would rather take the rap himself; Leanne incurs Robert's wrath when she misses her first shift to help Nick out; and Michelle confides in Maria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes